VF-9A Cutlass
The VF-9A Cutlass is a variable fighter designed by Shōji Kawamori. In the Macross universe, the E variant is known as the first ever Valkyire completed by talented Zentradi engineer Arugasu Seruzaa (Toran 825), and it had it's maiden flight in 2021.Macross The Ride Translations Both the A and E variants were mainly deployed for emmigrant fleet escort duty and frontier planet garrison, and served as a light fighter that specializes in atmospheric operations. It has made appearances in the spinoff manga Macross 7th Chord, the light novel Macross The Ride, the television series Macross Δ, and the Dreamcast game, Macross M3. Development Beginning development in 2018 and achieving first flight in 2021, the VF-9A Cutlass was General Galaxy's first assignment for chief project advisor Algus Selzer, chief designer of the VF-17 Nightmare and the airframe design director of the YF-21. Meanwhile, the E variant was developed by Zentradi engineer Arugasu Seruzaa (Toran 825). The Cutlass was conceived as an inexpensive twin-engine light fighter and completed as a multipurpose fighter which pursued combat mobility within atmosphere. It should be noted that the E variant greatly improves on the A's capabilities, and is equipped with engines that approximately matches the performance of a VF-22 Sturmvogel II. However, Captain Milia Fallyna Jenius was assigned as a test pilot for the Cutlass and her flights displayed the VF-9A's superior combat maneuverability to that of the existing main fighter, the VF-4 Lightning III. After these impressive deployments, General Galaxy received massive orders for the VF-9 from smaller budget colony planets and the Cutlass became their first bestselling variable fighter. Mass production of the VF-9 began in 2022 and continued until the final VF-9 was produced in 2029. Max and Milia Jenius piloted VF-9A Cutlass fighters during their assignment to the Dancing Skull Squadron. History General Galaxy, which had adopted many Zentradi technology had been known as the OTEC Co., took charge in the variable fighter's development in 2017. As seen in Macross The Ride, in 2058 AD, the VF-9E Cutlass notably took part in the Vanquish Valkyrie air races aboard the Macross Frontier fleet. It was piloted by Nicolas Francoise Berthier, Vanquish race's undefeated grand champion, who favored the Valkyrie over more advanced variable fighters due to its unassuming nature. Program *Type: Light variable fighter. *Equipment Type: Variable Vehicles *Manufacturer: General Galaxy *Government: U.N. Spacy *Customers: United Nations, colony planets within the United Nations. Design Features Forward-swept main wing, canard, high maneuverability in the Mach 1 regime. Beam guns located on the shoulder due to airframe miniaturization and incorporating a variable mechanism on a small aircraft. Engine output greater than VF-4. Lightweight and power-weight ratio (thrust vs. weight). Airframe adopts the relatively safe blended wing body (integrated airframe wing). Large-sized hands and legs. Main wing and canards fold in a complex manner forming chest armor plate (due to this, it has the nickname "Origami Fighter"). Due to main wing forming main body armor, use of underwing equipment is limited. Powerplant *Two 19,600 kg (maximum output in outer space) Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2019C engines *Aft auxiliary engines Armament *One Mauler ROV-25 22mm beam gun turret, located on the right shoulder in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *One 35mm Gatling gun pod. Hand-held in manipulator in GERWALK and Battroid modes. Dimensions, External *Length, overall: 11.2m *Width, overall: 11.6m Mass & Loadings *Mass, empty: 7500 kg Performance *Cruising speed **in atmosphere at 10,000 m: Mach 2.7 Notes *In a 1985 Advanced Valkyrie project, a Bandai model series was introduced but never saw mass production. At the time, Shōji Kawamori insisted that the project was not part of the Macross universe. However, he did say after its cancellation that its designs could be included in the Macross universe, if he could modify and finish them first. *The VF-9 makes an appearance in a Valkyrie museum owne by the Jenius family in the television series, Macross Δ Related Links *VF-X-10 Appendices Appearances *Debut: Macross M3 *''Macross The Ride'' *''Macross 7th Chord'' *''Macross Delta'' Background *Designer: Shoji Kawamori *Design inspiration: Initial designs for VF-X-10 (Advanced Valkyrie), Grumman X-29 References External Links *Macross Mecha Manual *MAHQ *VF-9 Profile Category:Macross M3 Category:Variable Fighters